The present invention relates to a technique for recording information on a recording medium or a technique for reproducing information from a recording medium.
As to the techniques concerning the recording medium and the recording apparatus for recording pictures and voices or sounds on a real time basis as well as reproducing apparatus and editors, description can be found, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 187354/1999 (JP-A-11-187354).
More specifically, described in the publication mentioned above are a technique for recording on a recording medium video and/or audio data on a real time basis and recording management information data on the recording medium equally on a real time basis for making it possible to realize random access and special reproduction. However, when electric power supply to the apparatus is, for example, unexpectedly broken with the recording operation being thereby interrupted, the video and/or audio data and additionally the management information data will incorrectly be recorded on the recording medium without meeting predetermined format-related requirements.
By way of example, suppose that a battery has come off suddenly or unexpectedly in the course of taking picture or photographing with a camera in the field out of door and thereafter power supply is again turned on. In that case, processing for repairing or remedying the management information data is executed in order to enable the random access to the video/audio data and the special reproduction, which involves consumption of lots of time as well as power consumption of the battery, making thus it impossible to perform the video/audio recording as the user desires.